dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelcat
Welcome to my talk page! * If you message me here, I will reply here. * Don't forget to sign your messages with ~~~~ or click the signature icon: . * Add a title in the Subject/headline section. * You can also email me if you prefer. Archives:1 2 3 JoH schematics Hello, I noticed that a lot of Jaws of Hakkon Schematics were missing pictures and just wanted to bring to your attention a source I've been using in case you wanted to do something with it WhisperingElf (talk) 14:38, May 1, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :whoops, here it is http://imgur.com/a/aAVHm#30 WhisperingElf (talk) 14:45, May 1, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf :: Very nice! I'll see if we have a use for them. -- 18:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Scroll Boxes Hey do you know anything about setting up scroll boxes on the wiki? - 00:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Griffons Okay, so in WoT Volume I read about a Grey WArden apprentice who was witness to the hidden griffon eggs hatching!!! should i include this on the griffon page under a spoiler, and if so, should i do so under a new heading of 'resurgence' or but do you know what this means. Griffons are back so they could possibly be in the next game. Griffon riding. Aerial battles on griffons! WhisperingElf (talk) 21:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf : Man, that would be awesome! Much better than the mounts in Inquisition. I think that's already covered by the info on The Flast Flight in the griffon page, but if you see that anything needs to be added to it, feel free to do so. -- 22:17, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Hey, 180.95.18.6 has been posting inappropriate edits on numerous wiki pages. I've been undoing them, but they still won't stop. Can you please give me a hand?--MarkRulez711 (talk) 00:44, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :That IP is now blocked. Thanks for your help 00:47, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Dear god, thank you! --MarkRulez711 (talk) 00:49, May 12, 2015 (UTC) :: Loleil to the rescue! Glad it got taken care of! -- 03:42, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : Undid more vandalism here: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Merrill%27s_Home?diff=719715&oldid=677276 . (Oops, on the road and forgot to login from my laptop.) DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:36, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Image of an Inquisitor Doesn't http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/What_Pride_Had_Wrought?diff=717767&oldid=711262 violate DA:IMAGE? DaBarkspawn (talk) 14:47, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : Sure does. I'll remove it. I wonder if we can get an image of Morrigan drinking from the well. -- 18:17, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Good thought! DaBarkspawn (talk) 18:21, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::: I've managed to get a picture but she doesn't drink, just dips her head in. Is this ok? 18:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: Niiiiice! DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:00, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :::: That looks great! -- 19:01, May 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Ok I've added it to the page. 19:35, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Adding price information to stores Hey, I wanted to finish off the store lists I added in the four Black Emporium shops a couple weeks ago, but I have no idea how to input the currency. Anytime I check the source editor it only says "=InquisitionCurrency". Do you have any idea how putting that information in works? Thanks in advance. 19:54, May 19, 2015 (UTC) : Unfortunately that's one thing I have no idea how to do! Check with User:Mostlyautumn or User:Loleil, they should be able to help you. -- 20:50, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Resolution Hey have wiki changed their screen resolution for this site? I swear it looks different. Just trying to figure out if its the site or my computer. - 03:15, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not seeing any visual differences. They did just add all those share buttons (reddit, twitter, etc) so I wonder if maybe that messed up screen resolution for some? -- 04:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hey if you look at the Multiplayer article, can you see all five tarot cards for each class? Because previously it showed two tarots, then underneath two more and then finally the DLC tarot. Now its only showing me four for each and they're all side by side. - 04:51, May 20, 2015 (UTC) http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rupert_Giles/Layout_Changes:_Breakpoints_and_Typography i knew it! - 05:07, May 20, 2015 (UTC) : Well, that's interesting. Usually they do pop-up announcements for this kind of stuff. The image gallery on the Multiplayer page definitely looks broken to me now, too. Hopefully this won't affect too many other pages! -- 05:27, May 20, 2015 (UTC) :Ugh so many articles are going to need fixing. This has completely sapped my enthusiasm for editing. - 05:52, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Blagging Yeah I let myself get a bit sidetracked there. My bad. I can't wait until my own copy of World of Thedas vol.2 is here and we don't have to rely on shitty tumblr posts for scraps of second hand information. - 10:34, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Understandable, but the original post is a direct copy of the book, so it'll be useful. The rest I can definitely identify with as someone who ignores canon all the time when I write short fics 10:45, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Its just an element of fan community I don't understand, despite trying repeatedly. I can understand differing interpretations of the same text but just flat out ignoring parts of a text just because I didn't like them seems so...I can't even think of the right word. Or perhaps its just the term "headcanon" itself I take issue with. Admittedly incorporating the word "canon" into a term existing solely so people can avoid saying "Stuff I think which is not supported by the text in any way", always did grate on me a little. - 11:06, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: The term "headcanon" grates on me as well, and I stay far, far away from most of the fandom on places like tumblr. Or anywhere where people insist on calling Fenris "FenFen" or other cutesy tems like that -- 20:11, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Stone Halla "Recommendations" An anonymous user has done a series of edits starting at http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Herd_of_Stone_Halla?diff=next&oldid=719771 where they list "recommendations" about which doors to open or not. Given that there aren't enough halla to open all doors, I think we shouldn't be recommending anything as it depends a lot on what strategies and objectives the player choses. Is there policy on this? DaBarkspawn (talk) 17:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah, I'd say recommendation's not really the right word for it, as it's fine to open any of them. Having a note about which doors are related to certain parts of different quests could be extremely helpful, though. So maybe a bit of rewording is needed. -- 18:18, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Outside Opinion Requested Hey which placement for the skill set layout seems easier to read to you, Belinda or Neria ? - 04:11, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : Belinda is much better. On my laptop, the skillset image on Neria's page is so far to the right that there's a tone of blank space between the "Protection" header and the actual list of skills. -- 04:38, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : We'll adopt the one used on Belinda as standard model then. Except for Isabela obviously because that is a whole other problem. - 05:18, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Inquisition Members V. Agents Should Inquisition agents count as inquisition members also? - 06:11, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : That's a toughie. I could see benefits to both counting them and not counting them. On the one hand, many of them aren't volunteers so I'm not sure if they should be included, but on the other hand, if we go by the literal definition of member, "someone or something that belongs to or is a part of a group or an organization", then I would think they should be. Maybe get some other opinions? -- 02:52, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :We could try to do it on a case by case basis. Korbin for instance is first and foremost a member of the Legion of the Dead and works as an agent of the Inquisition but does not seem to be considered a formal member of the organization. But honestly I think the best solution and probably ultimately the most accurate would be to just classify all agents also as members. - 06:16, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Unnamed topic Hi! This should be included in the DAI - Easter Eggs TV Shows - The Simpsons: One of the Bottles of Thedas recovered in Old Creastwood has a description as "Tastes Like Burning". This is in reference to The Simpsons' episode when Ralph Wiggum says "They taste like burning." : Looks like a pretty solid reference, I'll add it to the page! -- 03:00, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Did you notice, Zither doesn't play a zither? He plays a lute. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!~!? - 09:06, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :: I'm becoming more and more convinced that whoever came up with the idea for this character was high on 'shrooms at the time. -- 18:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Sigrun Image Hey Kelcat, which of these two options do you prefer to replace the sigrun profile image? - 13:07, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :Might cut the first one a little on the right side so sigrun's face is more central - 16:55, June 16, 2015 (UTC) :: They're both nice! I think I prefer the top one a little more. -- 18:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Agents in Val Royeaux Yes, you are correct that it what it implies. It is not what it says, however. As my edit was, in your eyes, redundant, could you suggest a more apt edit that makes it clear, especially to new players who do not know the names of every NPC? At least, that's my reason for still not having recruited this agent. Perhaps defining who Fiona is, à la "Fiona, the First Enchanter" or something to that effect? From the description, I thought Fiona was a rival merchant. Thanks a bunch. Siltharin (talk) 06:25, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not sure identifying Fiona as the Grand Enchanter would mean any more to people than the name would, so I'm not sure that would help much. As the player absolutely cannot leave Val Royeaux without encountering Fiona, the two sentences (the one there now and the one you added) pretty much say the same thing, just different wording. If you feel it's better to replace the existing sentence with your wording, I have no objection, but there's no point in having both. -- 06:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, I double-checked and you don't have to actually leave Val Royeaux to miss out on Belle. It's possible to talk to Fiona, not go through the actual exit and then go back into the summer bazaar and Belle will be gone. Just learned that the hardway when I took a wrong turn towards the exit rather than towards one of the merchants. I didn't go through the exit, but Belle was gone. So the way it's worded now is actually correct. And Fiona's name is linked, so if people are confused about who she is they can just click on that. -- 01:56, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Uncategorized Images Hey just thought I'd let you know I took a look at the uncategorized images and tagged a a good chunk of them. The category doesn't seem to have updated though. - 14:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Nice! The category only updates every 24 hours for some reason, so the list should update tonight. -- 18:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the recent matter we discussed in chat Given Iso seemed quite sure your theory was correct, and I concur with them, I think the best option would be to follow precedent and put an end to this particular ongoing issue permanently. Thoughts? - 15:24, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : Definitely agree. I had to take a bit to think on it first, but it should be resolved satisfactorily now. I really do appreciate your support in this, too! -- 18:12, June 21, 2015 (UTC) : On a tangentially related but humorous note, a user has threatened to report me to the police for blocking their IP address. -- 03:46, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :That would be an interesting episode of a police show - 06:50, June 22, 2015 (UTC)